


a wrinkle in a small spot (you can’t miss it)

by brownsugarfreshmilk



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Actor Mark, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Journalist Hyuck, M/M, Mild Language, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownsugarfreshmilk/pseuds/brownsugarfreshmilk
Summary: Lee Donghyuck has nothing against the nation beloved actor, Mark Lee. But, his job is on the line and Mark Lee might be his only salvation.(or: journalist hyuck is trying to find dirt in the clean and pristine rep of famous actor mark and ended up with more than what he bargained for)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. mindlessly looking for something new

**Author's Note:**

> hello...
> 
> this is my first time publishing a markhyuck fanfic i wrote hehe
> 
> i had this idea since july last year and i've began writing it this year.
> 
> i just wanna give some information about the fic;  
> ❊ Markhyuck in here is in their mid to late twenties, i'm not changing their birth year so the story is set in like 2026-ish (it's not a future fic tho, cause it's not canon)  
> ❊ I don't really know how the journalism world works so whatever written it is all fictional and made up. sorry if im butchering the profession, that was never and will never be my intention (╯︵╰,)  
> ❊ The story is a bit makjang(?) i definitely took inspiration from common k-drama tropes
> 
> as the tag said, this is unbeta'd and english is not my native tongue, so i apologize for the grammatical errors.
> 
> happy reading, i hope you enjoy it hehe

Eight hundred and twenty one. That’s the number of engagements to the last article he published on the website. It’s not a significant decrease from the previous article he put out, but that doesn’t matter because everything he published since the beginning of this year has been on a steady decrease. The numbers keep going down with every article he puts out. What a progress. His boss will surely be thrilled with this. Yay, another reason to berate Donghyuck and remind him what a disappointment he is. Sometimes he wonders why he still stick around in this company.

It wasn’t always like this though. When Donghyuck first started, he broke out the news of a rookie actress that bullied trainees at her agency. It was the news that made his name became notable among journalist. Then the following years after that, he exposed celebrity who are involved in drugs and prostitution scandal. Let’s say he was on a roll, and during his career he had exposed government officials and celebrities who are involved in bribery, illegal building operation, and the likes of it. He earned himself a reputation as the Sherlock of K-News, one of the fast rising News outlets in the country. 

That was the past. Right now? Right now, he’s in a downward spiral. 

The only reason he hasn’t got sacked is probably because his boss is still hoping that he’ll get another big break. A news that will shake up the country and increase traffic to their company website. Donghyuck closes his eyes at the thought of that. Everything in his life had become increasingly frustrating, but at the same time it’s terribly tedious.

“Hyuck?” A knock came from the left-side of his cubicle.

“Huh, yeah?” Donghyuck turns and was faced with his co-worker.

“You okay?” He asked in concern. It’s expected that his coworker would ask him when he generates this bleak aura and looks rather lifeless. This slump is taking its toll on him.

“Yeah, I’m good. What’s up?” Donghyuck asked in response. 

“Boss is asking for you. If you’re done with your article, you should go to her office.” His coworker looked at him rather pitifully. He wasn’t demeaning him, but he understood what Donghyuck is going through recently. Having one on one talk with their boss is the last thing he needs to cheer himself up. 

“Okay, I’ll just head to her office now. Thanks, Daehwi.” Donghyuck isn’t really fond of being at the receiving end of people pitying stares. He might as well head to the office now rather than have his coworker trying to console him.

∞

“You asked for me, Ma’am?” The door to his boss’ office is opened, so Donghyuck just knocked a little and asked his boss who is sitting on her table and probably reviewing this months statistics.

“Ah, yes. Sit down, Donghyuck. And close the door.” She instructed, only looking up from her papers for a short while.

There was a period of silence before the boss decided to put aside the papers she was reading and finally look at Donghyuck. 

Her stare was definitely assessing him. It truly feels like she’s evaluating Donghyuck entire existence by looking at him.

“Before I took up this position, your previous boss kept telling me that you’re K-News pride. The company’s gem. He had only high praises for you,” She paused.

“With all due respect ma’am, I believe Mr. Park was exaggerating.” He intervened before his boss continued with something that’s going to corner him. 

Donghyuck can take a guess where this conversation is going. And boy, oh boy, he really can’t wait to get this over with.

“That’s what I initially thought too, but then I saw your credentials and I _was_ impressed.” She said that and she put extra emphasized when she said was.

“Let me ask you this Mr. Lee. Are you happy working for K-News?” She calmly asked him, but it’s a different emotion running through Donghyuck. He felt like a storm is brewing inside his head. He can feel it, she’s provoking him. Challenging him.

It took awhile for Donghyuck to come up with a response that won’t make it looks like he’s trying to aggravate his boss.

“I’m content with where I am right now and my position.” Donghyuck answered, trying not to give away anything on his voice.

“Contentment breeds complacency. You know what the rest of it says right, Mr. Lee?” She’s baiting Donghyuck. His boss seems to have something against him. Clearly this time, she’s not letting him off the hook that easily.

“Before you say anything you will regret, I have an offer for you,” She quickly said to placate him.

“I want you to take time-off from the office. Go back out into the field and try to look for one news. Just one story. But I want it to be something big. Something noteworthy. And I want you to only focus working on that. Until you found a lead to your story, you are not allowed to step into the office.” She explained to him.

“Excuse me, Ma’am? Those conditions are rather unreasonable. If I can’t step into the office then how am I supposed to work on whatever it is I might found?” Donghyuck asked, sounding baffled at everything his boss just told him. 

“We’re Journalist, Mr. Lee. We always find a way. So what do you say?” She looked at him. It’s evident in her eyes that she expect no rejection from him.

“It’s not like I have that much of a choice, right? If I don’t take up this offer, you’re going to assign me to something else that’s bordering on Impossible.” He said the last part on his head.

“Well, then. I better not see you in the office starting tomorrow Mr. Lee. If you have a scoop and a lead then you can come to my office then we can discuss it.” She said to him, cueing that this is the end of their conversation.

Before Donghyuck left her office she called out to him one last time. “You know, Lee Donghyuck. If you stopped thinking that I’m out to get you, you’ll see how this can do you some good.”

He looked at her questioningly and she responded with a gentle smile and a wave of her hand to tell him to exit her office.

∞

“My boss hates me.” Donghyuck dropped his head on the table, causing the glasses to shake and spill a little portion of their drinks.

Right now, Donghyuck is having his weekly meetup with his close friend since college. They’re having their usual routine of drinking and eating pork belly at their favorite street stall.

“What? No way. You’re literally Mr. Park’s pride. He probably boast more about you that he does about his own son.” Donghyuck’s friend responded to his claim.

“Mr. Park doesn’t have kids. And he’s not my boss anymore. There a new one.” Donghyuck replied without lifting his head.

“What?? Since when?” He asked in disbelief.

“4 months ago.”

“Dude, what the hell? How come I only know now?” His friend shook his shoulder. Unable to accept the fact that he only knew of this now.

“I told you that Mr. Park is moving to Japan with his husband back then. Apparently you were already shitfaced drunk and then blacked out completely.” Donghyuck stared at his friend lazily.

“Okay, that was my bad. I can’t believe we’ve been so busy that I missed out on this important piece of information.” His friend looked at him apologetically.

“I’m sorry I haven’t been around to help you.” 

“Don’t apologize. It’s fine. You’re busy, I’m busy. It’s not your job to keep tracks about what’s happening in my life.” The last thing Donghyuck wants is to have his friend apologize for being busy.

“Okay. But, I’m here now so lay it on me? What’s the deal with your new boss?” 

“I’m pretty sure she’s in the process of booting me out of the company.” 

“For real? but you’re Lee Donghyuck, the Sherlock of K-News.” His friend is finding a hard time believing what he’s hearing.

“Well, apparently that was just a thing of the past. Today she clearly just told me I’m not impressive enough to work for her. Well okay, I don’t really need people admiration, but like I haven’t had the best year of my career for awhile now. Things has been going downhill, Jaeminah.” Donghyuck let out a long sigh.

Jaemin starting to see clearly now. Donghyuck’s expression that lacks his usual brightness, his body language that shows signs of weariness. His friend hasn’t been doing well and it shows.

“Oh, Hyuck. Maybe you need to take time off from work. I think you’re severely burned out and forcing yourself to continue on in this condition is damaging your health.” Jaemin rubbed Donghyuck’s arm to comfort him.

“Well, it’s not like I get to come to the office anymore anyway. She’s not letting me go to work until I found a big story with a reliable source.” Hyuck then explained the rest of the situation to Jaemin.

In the end, they spend the rest of the night eating and drinking away their (mostly Hyuck’s) problems. At times like this, it’s nice to know you have a friend that you can share your troubles with.

∞

It’s been a week since Donghyuck got sort of let off by his boss. He knows his boss is not firing him, but at this stage, he doesn’t really have work to do. In his head, this is as good as being fired. He’s just a sitting duck waiting for the termination letter.

Donghyuck went to his kitchen to whip himself a quick breakfast when he noticed that his fridge is nearly empty. He has been holding himself in the house that he neglected his usual routine. 

After a couple of minutes of deliberating, Donghyuck decided to go the convenience store in his area. The least he can do is stock up on some frozen food and instant noodles.

His walk to the store was monotonous as usual. People passes by without sparing glances at others, too busy looking at their phone. Maybe they’re reading an article about another celebrity relationship news, or maybe they’re reading about a married actor whose having an affair with his co-star. News that are exciting, news that Donghyuck always seems to miss out on. Nowadays he only wrote articles that recap certain tidbits from some interviews shows that famous people guested on. Writing about Kim Doyoung wishing to collaborate with Kim Taeyeon, or Lee Jeno new drama expected to air mid-June. Everything he does nowadays lack depth. He only reiterates something that are already announced to the public. 

Donghyuck wonders. Is he getting out of touch with reality? Is he that estranged from the world around him? Why does he find everything so uneventful, so banal. He can’t seem to be bothered to care about famous cheating husband or idols secret relationship. Maybe this is why his boss isn’t keen with him. He doesn’t care about topics that comes with his job description. If this is the case, perhaps his termination letter is already sitting in his mailbox right now.

Lost his thoughts, Donghyuck entered the store mindlessly. He bumped shoulders with a person leaving the store. He bowed as an apology and continued on with his business without looking at the person.

Donghyuck grabbed a basket and browse the aisles to pick the things he needed. After spending a very short amount of time, in which he only choose to buy instant food seasoning, frozen foods, milk plus other beverages, and of course instant noodles, he went up to the cashier. The person manning the cashier looks like a high school student. He’s probably working part time job.

While scanning the items in Donghyuck’s basket, the kid striked up a conversation with him.

“You bumped into Mark Lee when you went in here.” He casually said to Donghyuck.

“Huh?” Donghyuck wasn’t expecting the kid to randomly started talking to him.

“You know Mark Lee? The super famous actor, he’s like hot right now.” The kid continued talking cooly, as if he’s unfazed with seeing a top star.

“He comes here a lot. In fact, he’s kind of a regular. To be honest, It’s weird isn’t it. What is Mark Lee doing regularly shopping at random convenience store in this run down area. Aren’t celebrities like him lives in like Hannam-dong or something.”

Something snapped inside Donghyuck. He had a moment of realization.This kid somehow, and unknowingly, just thrown a lifeline to him. Mark Lee could be the person to bring him out of his career slump. He’s a big name, has a clean reputation, barely had any bad articles and news written and reported about him. If Donghyuck could find something, anything about him, even a relationship news could help him redeem himself to his new boss. Donghyuck likes to consider himself above writing petty articles about actors and idols dating, but with his current situation, he can’t afford to hold on to his pride. It’s either this, or bye bye job and hello unemployment.

“That’s twenty five thousand won, mister.” The kid broke him out of his reverie. 

“Oh yeah, here.” Donghyuck handed him a fifty thousand won bill.

Donghyuck caught something behind the kid, attached to the wall and the rack that displays an array of cigarette packs.

“Here’s your change, mister.” 

He took his money and plastic bags filled with his groceries.

“Thanks, kid. By the way, Is that job opening still available?” Donghyuck pointed to the paper plastered on the wall.

∞

Today Donghyuck woke up earlier than he has for the past few days. 

This is the first day of his job on the convenience store. No, that doesn’t sound right. 

This is his first day in investigating Mark Lee. Donghyuck doesn’t know what the man is up to, but he’s definitely up to something. It is up to Donghyuck, rather rusty, investigating skills to unveil what it is. Who knows, maybe this will be another exposé of another two faced actors in the industry. Like that one global star who cheated on his wife with multiple people. 

As Donghyuck clocked in for his shift, he just truly grasped the gravity of it all. If he does find dirt on Mark Lee - The Mark Lee who has a spotless record, clean reputation, not a speck of dirt attached to his name, the industry no.1 pick, the trust worthy actor (a title given by the general public)- every news outlet will want their hands on the story. It’ll be a field day for the media. 

Adrenaline started to pump it’s way through his bloodstream. This is might be Donghyuck’s only chance to once again deliver a big news that will shake the nation. Okay, that’s a little too much dramatization of the reality, but if he truly comes back to his boss with a scandalous information attached to Mark Lee name, she’ll never doubt Hyuck again. Maybe, she will finally lay off him and let him live peacefully. 

Donghyuck begins his first day at the convenience store diligently. Even though he took this job as a ruse, he should still keep a good work ethic.

Today he was assigned to man the cashier. He politely serve every customer that has come so far. The store manager seems rather impressed with his workmanship. 

It is currently midday and there’s no sign of Mark Lee, yet. But Donghyuck isn’t going to let himself get discouraged that easily. No Mark leads today, does not mean no Mark leads tomorrow. Donghyuck motivate himself with his new pun-filled motto. He giggled to himself a little because Mark leads. Mark Lee, Mark leads. Lee sounds like leads. No? Haha.

The doorbell made a noise indicating that someone entered the store, snapping Donghyuck out of his musing over his lame pun. 

“Welcome to Q-mart.” Donghyuck welcomed the costumer with the usual greeting.

As if on instinct, Donghyuck started observing the newcomer. He was covered covered from head to toe. Wearing a black cap, a thick framed glasses, and a black mask to cover his mouth. Donghyuck couldn’t really make out who the person could be, but judging by his branded outfits. He could be a famous person. He’s trying not to get ahead of himself, but Donghyuck had an inkling of who this person is. Looking from his peripheral view, the person is heading straight to the cooler to grab a bottle of whatever drink of his choice. After picking it, he went straight to the cashier. He put the drink on the table.

Donghyuck scanned the bottle of vitamin C drink.

“Anything else, Sir?” He looked up and his suspicion was confirmed. 

The person in front of him is none other than Mark Lee. Lady luck must be on his side. For him to encounter his subject of investigation on his first day out on the field. Perhaps, things are starting to look up for him.

“No. Just that.” Mark handed him two slip of one thousand won banknote. “Keep the change.” He said before Donghyuck finished registering it. He grabbed his bottle and head towards the door.

“Thank you, sir. Have a nice day!” 

Mark turns his head slightly and nodded as acknowledgement, then he finally left the store and went about his way. 

Once again Donghyuck chanted his new mantra in his head. 

‘No Mark leads today, does not mean no Mark leads tomorrow.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title for this chapter is from taeyeon's something new lyrics. the conflict begins in the next chapter o.o


	2. how far will you go to find something new?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After weeks of no lead, Donghyuck found what he's been waiting for. Will he follow through with his investigation?

A week had gone by and the only information Donghyuck has on Mark Lee is that he is indeed a regular at this store and he mostly buy vitamin C drink, which he happens to be the cf star. (Donghyuck wrote on his little detective note _‘Mark Lee: a narcissist or a person who endorse things that he truly consumes?’_ )

The result of his investigation so far is very underwhelming. There’s no scoop. Donghyuck can’t exactly persecute him for being an outfit repeater. He’s not the fashion police (that’s Sanha’s section), and truthfully, Mark Lee repeating his outfit would make him more appealing and humane to the public. A rich and famous actor who stays humble despite all the luxuries he had. Eugh! Maybe Donghyuck is starting to get sick of this Mark Lee character.

Before all this, Donghyuck barely notices Mark Lee’s presence. Sure, he heard of Mark Lee and his stellar reputation, but he never had any interest in Mark Lee’s project and any Mark related topic. He doesn’t even watch Mark’s dramas. If anyone asks him about Mark Lee’s drama, he’ll just bullshit the answer by saying ‘The one airing on TV right now? Yeah, I heard it’s good.’ then he’ll proceed to brush off the conversation. He certainly did not know that Mark Lee is actually everywhere, like he has a very large media and public presence. 

Now when he turned on the TV, it’s Mark Lee face greeting him with a promise of better sleeping experience by using Iloom mattress. When he put on the radio in the store, there’s Mark Lee voice telling him to _‘Make your payment easy with BC Card’_ . When he’s waiting for the bus, Mark Lee’s face is there with his finger pointing up to a writing that says _‘SK Telkom, the first 5G provider in the globe’_. When he’s arranging product at the drink aisle, there again! Mark Lee posing with a cup of Maxim White Gold Coffee. Even his face wash is endorsed by Mark Lee, and Donghyuck never noticed that before now. It’s almost like, in every corner he turned to there will be a Mark Lee cf poster waiting for him.

This made Donghyuck realized how he hasn’t been paying attention to his surroundings. He’s beginning to understand why the new boss sort of hates him. Somehow, the fact that this realization came from investigating Mark Lee somehow irked him. First, he somehow can’t escape the capitalist agenda that this man promotes. Then, this man hasn’t given him any signs of suspicious activity - which should’ve been a good thing, because that means Mark Lee is clean, but again, Donghyuck is desperately looking for an issue, a scandalous salacious issue. And now, Mark Lee is the one that woke him up from his ignorance towards his surroundings and his faults at work. 

He felt it, Donghyuck felt it. He’s going mad from this one-sided enemyship brewing between him and the unsuspecting Mark Lee. (Donghyuck is not crazy enough to call it a rivalry. Mark Lee is in a different league and Donghyuck is just one of the many journalists who are digging on his possible secret life. It’s like switching up the saying ‘You can’t compare where you don’t compete’. Donghyuck doesn’t even compare with Mark. Therefore, he cannot have a rivalry with him because they do not compete. Simple math.)

He’s going to change his face wash. Donghyuck is purging any Mark Lee endorsed product from his household. No Mark Lee in his house, he saw the man enough during work hours. His home shall be a Mark Lee-free sanctuary.

Today was a slow day at work, and Mark Lee only showed up in his usual ‘disguise’ to buy his goddamn vitamin C drink. He was gone as fast as he comes. Another uneventful day.

∞

Donghyuck decided to take a day off. Another week has gone by and there’s still no significant progress, to be honest, there has been no progress at all to his so-called Mark Lee investigation. Also, quite frankly, Hyuck is sick of chanting that stupid mantra he made about Mark leads. For today, Hyuck is keeping anything Mark Lee related out of his head.

Tonight, his good friend Jaemin is taking him to a swanky bar with a promise of free foods and drinks, since he’s celebrating his work being chosen to be developed into a web-drama. 

A little history on Donghyuck and Jaemin. Both of them met during the first year of college. They both were majoring in creative writing, until Hyuck suddenly moved to journalism after the second semester. They still remain in touch even though they no longer have the same classes. Then occasionally they meet up for a drink to let loose of the pressuring burden of being a college student. Occasional turned into often, then it sort of becomes a regular thing between them to call each other to meet and drink or eat and talk their problems away.

“Hyuck!” Jaemin waved his hand to call on Hyuck to his current seat at the bar.

Hyuck sat next to Jaemin. He took off his coat and hung it on the back of his chair. “This place is fancy.” Hyuck said. It’s evident that he was impressed by the place his friend is taking him out to.

“I know right! I went here last week with the production team, and I thought, I definitely must bring Donghyuck here.” Jaemin proudly said. He’s never shy of showing his affection towards his friends and the people he cares about.

“You’re too kind to me.” Donghyuck pinched Jaemin cheeks. “But bro, we are not making this place a regular okay. I can feel my savings decreasing just by stepping through the entrance.” 

Jaemin laughed at that. His head thrown back. 

“Dude, I get you. This is a special occasion. Plus I don’t make enough banks to make visiting places like this a habit. Anyway, you wanna order now?” Jaemin asked his friend.

They ordered their food and drinks. While waiting Jaemin began sharing stories about his new project and what’s been going on in his life. The conversation flows with usual topics they talked about.

After finishing their meal, Jaemin opened up the conversation about Donghyuck job.

“So, how’s your time off work?” He took a sip of his drink and looked at Hyuck for an answer.

“Actually, I’m in the middle of working on something,” Jaemin eyes flashed with worry. Last time they sat and drank together, his friend was clearly not in a good condition because of his occupation.

“Hey hey, don’t give me that look. I’m still not going to the office. Working away from my cubicle actually relieved my stress a little bit.” Donghyuck opened up about how he felt stifled at his workplace.

“I wished you go on a vacation instead of throwing yourself back into more work.” Jaemin bluntly told him. For some reason, something about this seems like it will end in a bad way. Called it a gut feeling. 

“Anywho... we’re here to celebrate you! and, I've decided that today I’m not going to think about my job. Consider this as a one day vacation. See i just made your wish comes true.” Donghyuck joked to Jaemin. “You remember that one halloween party we attended in freshman year? the one where I dressed up as cosmo?” Hyuck suddenly changed the topic by bringing up fun memories from their past.

“Yes! and I dressed up as Wanda! and we met that one exchange student that coincidentally dressed as Timmy. Oh man, I totally forgot his name. I wonder how is he doing. We had lots of fun with him.” 

They reminisce about their college days. Time seems to fly by and they keep ordering another drink when their glasses are empty. Thankfully, Hyuck and Jaemin holds their liquor well. A couple glasses of beer won’t knock them down.

“Yo, hold up. I gotta go pee.” Donghyuck was starting to feel a bit tipsy.

Jaemin who are still chugging the remaining of his drink gave him a thumbs up, to signal Hyuck to go ahead.

The thing Donghyuck notice about the bathroom is that it’s a very boujee looking one. The mirror were lined with golden frame. The sink was also stylized with gold colored brass. The wall is colored a vibrant blood red and the floor is covered with sparkling black marble. Being here makes Hyuck feals hedonistic. It’s almost feels like he’s in one of those movies where the characters are in very high-end places where rich people does things that are shady. Like the rich bad guy in Bond movies! or something along that genre.

Donghyuck was in one of the cubicles and was about to pull down his zipper when someone else entered the bathroom rather loudly. Must be a drunk guest, Donghyuck thinks.

“Yea yea! I’m here with Mark Lee,” the man spoken rather loudly.

At the sound of Mark Lee’s name, Donghyuck body went still. He doesn’t know why, but he suddenly felt he should stay quiet so the man wouldn’t notice his presence.

“I don’t know if he’s interested, but I’m working on him, okay!” He half yelled. Donghyuck suspected that the man must be having a phone call with someone.

“No! It’s too early to ask him into the business. He’s not showing interest in buying that building, yet.” Huh? What type of business? and what building? Donghyuck’s mind went straight to work. Trying to get put together puzzle that barely has any pieces.

“I know! I heard the rumors about his parents. Old money, crazy rich. He’d be a fucking gold mine to our business.” It might just be Donghyuck, but the whole thing the man just said sounds shady.

“Yeah, I’ll update you later.” The man ended the phone call. It seems that he only came to the bathroom to have that call because after the call ended, he only used the sink and then left the bathroom afterwards.

Donghyuck who was still standing still in his position finally let out the breath he’s been holding since the man mentioned the name Mark Lee. Not wanting to miss the chance to confirm the information he overheard, he quickly peed and washed his hands. 

Getting out of the bathroom, Donghyuck was on high alert. He looked around the bar as he made his way back to his chair. There, the table in the corner. Mark Lee was sitting there. The man whose back was facing Donghyuck must be the man from the bathroom. Their table was pretty obscure. If you weren’t looking for it, you most likely won’t notice it. It was a pretty isolated area. Must be one of those VIP sections that bars made for their exclusive and high profile customers.

“Took you long enough. Did you pooped too?” Jaemin asked him once he sat down on his chair.

“Why you wanna know?” Donghyuck grabbed his drink, trying to look inconspicuous as he spy on Mark Lee and his friend? or maybe acquaintance? That’s something Donghyuck will need to look up later.

“Hello? You good, Hyuck?” Jaemin waved his hand in front of his face. He’d been talking to his Hyuck about a case of bladder and bowel dysfunction and he saw that Hyuck hadn’t looked at his way ever since he sat down. Alas, Hyuck’s attempt at subtle spying was obviously very unsubtle. 

Donghyuck has been paying close attention to Mark Lee and the man. It seems that the man is a little bit drunk. Even Mark had helped him to stand up from his chair. From the looks of it, it seems that Mark Lee is going to assist the man out of the bar.

“Hold that thought, Jaem. I gotta go to the bathroom again.” Hyuck made up a lie so he can follow Mark and the man. Jaemin, who was once again left on his own, was starting to feel concerned about his friend peepee and poopoo hole, as he prefers to call them.

Donghyuck didn't think it through when he went out to follow them. Exiting the bar, he realized that he’s on the rooftop floor. He can’t exactly take the elevator because it was already used by those two people, so with the power of will he ran down from the emergency stairwell (Fortunately for him the building is only 5 floors high). 

It was a miracle he managed to arrive at the ground floor before them (taking accounts that elevator would stop at other floors when there’s another person wanting to use it, and the fact that Donghyuck ran like he was being chased by the scary chihuahua his neighbor back in his hometown had, it wasn’t much surprising that he got there so fast). He hid on the alley next to the building. The spot was perfect for sleuthing. It wasn’t near any lamppost and he can spy on them without being spotted, plus the range wasn’t too far away so he can still catch some of their talks.

Donghyuck was watching very aptly. It appears that Mark had called an uber for the man and they’re now waiting for it. He kept checking his phone and Donghyuck, with his 20/20 eyesight, manages to catch an outline of a GPS map. And that’s how he came to the conclusion that Mark is booking the uber for the man. Donghyuck prepared his phone camera to snap a picture of Mark and the man.

When the uber came, Mark helped the man entered the car and closed the door for him. The man rolled down the window and slapped or patted—well in Donghyuck eyes it looks like a very hard pat that it could pass as a slap— Mark’s shoulder. When the car drove off a little the man still didn’t roll up the window and Donghyuck can heard him loudly calling Mark and asking him to ‘consider his offer’. Mark’s back was the one facing Donghyuck so he doesn’t know how he looked like, but if he’s anything like the media portrayed him, then he must be smiling politely while he was waving at the man in the car. Donghyuck captured every moment on his phone camera. He got a good shot of the man's face and also side view of Mark’s face. He can look up who the man is with this picture in his possession.

Not long after, the car turned on the intersection, Mark shoulder seemed to sag in relief. Judging by his body language and reaction, it's possible that Mark find the man company unpleasant? Or perhaps he was tired from having to deal with a drunken man on a Saturday night. For now Hyuck can only add this little detail to his note app.

Out of nowhere, Hyuck saw Mark’s body tensing. It was clear that he was going to turn around and if he does, he’ll see Hyuck hiding behind the wall. Hyuck quickly hide to avoid being spotted by Mark Lee. 

Mark turned and he did not see anyone or anything that looks suspicious. He decided to reenter the building, either he’s going back to the bar or he’s going to the basement to her his car. 

The risk of being spotted by Mark is too high if Donghyuck went in now, so he slumped down on his hiding spot and sat down on that dark alley as he tries to control his breathing after holding it as reflexes to his fear of getting caught.

∞

Last night was probably one of the most nerve-wracking experienced Donghyuck had in years. He was very lucky that Mark Lee was no longer in the vicinity when he went back inside the bar. Although, one unfortunate thing is that now Jaemin suspected that he had BBD, and Donghyuck had to spend the rest of the evening convincing his friend that this was just a normal stomach ache (Goddamn Jaemin was so hard to convinced that until now he still think that Donghyuck had BBD and he kept sending WebMD link, which Donghyuck politely ignored).

Donghyuck is currently taking the night shift at the convenience store. 

This afternoon he had contacted his coworker to ask about the man with Mark Lee yesterday. He must say the outcome of the conversation is really helping him build the story. The man was a fellow actor, Mark’s senior in the industry and they were in a movie together, his name is Hong Jungmin. He’s been in the industry long enough but mostly playing a supporting role in movies. He and Mark appeared in one movie together a few years ago. According to Daewhi, who heard from his friend that was told by his fellow reporter friend who is no longer working as a reported, Hong Jungmin is a sketchy person. There are buzzes among journalist about celebrities who has questionable connection and Hong Jungmin is one of them. Strangely, he never really made the news for any of the speculation that’s been spreading among his colleagues. Daehwi says that Hong might have government and mafia connection and has been silencing journalist via bribery or threat, but it’s just a speculation.

What exactly is the relationship between Hong and Lee? Donghyuck written it down on his note. Lee seems rather uncomfortable to be spending his time with Hong last night, but he was very civil and if he did not outright rejected Hong offers of partnership? Since Hong did told him to ‘consider his offer’. 

Sketchy... Very sketchy… Donghyuck thought to himself while rubbing his chin. He did not realize that Mark Lee has been standing in front of the counter waiting for his purchased to get ringed.

“Uhh… Excuse me?” Mark waved his hand in front of Donghyuck pondering face.

Donghyuck, whose mind still hadn’t connected with the real word, grabbed the hand that was waving in front of his face. Mark himself was stunned that the cashier guy was suddenly holding his hand like that. After a couple of seconds, Donghyuck snapped out of his thoughts and remembered that right now he’s working at the store. He looked for the face of the owner of the hand and was met with Mark Lee, staring at him with his eyes wide and strangely this time half of his face is not covered with a mask. 

The next couple of second was Donghyuck looking back and forth from the hand he’s holding and the face of Mark Lee.

“Oh my god!” When his action finally sink into his brain, he let go of Mark’s hand as if it was a hot coal. “I’m so sorry sir!” He frantically bowed at Mark.

Mark himself was flustered by what just happened. He avoided eye contact with Donghyuck and pushed his items at the counter so he can do his job. He saw the stuff Mark shoved at his way and quickly apologized again. Mark responded with a nod while facing another way as he was still avoiding to look at the cashier guy.

When Donghyuck told him his total Mark quickly took money from his pocket and left it at the counter, before scooping up his purchase and telling Hyuck to keep the change, as usual. He hurriedly left without looking back towards Hyuck.

While picking the money, Hyuck saw a piece of post it note stuck on it. Written on it was, 

> _Pierre Gagnaire à Séoul_
> 
> _27th Sept, 6PM_
> 
> _Don’t be late._

Huh… this could be another lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> markhyuck said skipped the introduction and go straight to hand holding!!  
> fyi: bbd is bladder and bowel dysfuntion. also hong jungmin is a made up character.


End file.
